Pity She Was Angry
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sequel to Pity She Was Ignorant. I stayed impassive. Note: Nami isn’t as ignorant as I thought her to be. ... I'm screwed. ZoroNami


**Hey! FINALLY, the last part () is here. Remember, you MUST READ Pity He Was Drunk first, and then Pity She Was Ignorant after it, THEN this. Thanks! **

* * *

**Nami:**

Ok. I am **mad.** Furious!

How dare _he _lie to **me**, of all people?

I am not amused. My back may be turned to him, but I have eyes in the back of my head that can **SEE** him smirking like the ass he is.

Men.

Aggravating, conceited, muscular and handsome-

No! **Stupid**, not muscular and handsome, **stupid** men.

Sure, I'm walking away, and that bastard might be thinking that he's won, but no. He may have won the battle, but the war is yet to be fought.

I **will** get him to confess to me.

And regret thinking that he could get away with lying to me

I swear it.

_Just watch and wait Zoro. You will confess, and I will be there to hear it. _

I marched into my room, intent on developing a plan to make that bastard pay for lying to me. I don't care if he thinks the feelings aren't there, I **will** make him say it out loud.

_And if he's not lying?_

I froze in my actions, falling into the chair near my desk.

What if he really **didn't** remember it? What if… if he was so drunk, that he didn't remember what happened between us? If he didn't remember the interaction we both underwent?

What if… what if he didn't care enough to remember?

I dropped my pen; my ears barely hearing it crash onto the floor.

Could that be why?

Most people, people like Zoro, didn't remember something if they didn't want to.

I quickly brushed away the tear forming in my eye. I would **not** cry like some lovesick teenager just because of _him._

_Ignore him_.

Yep. That's what I'll do. I'll ignore him completely, and forget about any feelings I … had for him.

Forget about the tugging at my heart.

My mind relayed back to _him_, while he was laying down drunk last night.

**No**. I would **not** let him take over my life.

The tears fell freely now, and I could do nothing do stop them.

I couldn't do anything dammit!

_There's only so much I can take. _

* * *

It was night again. Twenty-four hours since we had interacted.

_Don't think about it Nami._

I took in a deep breath (this is so not like me) and walked towards him, my arms crossed, my face impassive.

It was all I could do not to break down right then and there.

A frown was set upon his face, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Zoro? Are you okay?"

Darn it! I was perfectly content with staying silent and watching him until he noticed me, (… as soon as this is over, I'm going to have Chopper give me a check-up) but I just _had_ to open my big mouth, didn't I?

He opened one eye.

**One** eye? What, I wasn't important enough for him to open both of them and-

He did **not** just close them.

_Cowardly bastard_…

He stayed "sleeping".

How dare he! There I was, trying to … apologize (yes, I am capable of doing that vile action) to him, and let the whole issue go, and he's still sleeping.

"Zoro! Get up!"

"What do you want woman?"

Oh that insufferable, little-

Why did I like him again?

… Wait, no I _don't _like him. That's final.

So I'll ignore his God-like touch, and his warm kisses and his hot breath, and incredibly amazing looks, and his bravery, and-

No! There I go again!

"Get up! I have to tell you something important!"

"Later!"

I lost control.

* * *

I don't know how it happened, or **why **it happened, or why the Hell I'm still doing it, but I am…

_Kissing_ Zoro, the man who I love.

I mean hate. Loathe. _Anything_ besides that despicable four-lettered word, that word that brought out emotions in the most stoic man.

So tell me, _why _was I kissing Zoro?

And even more so, why was he replying?

And **_why_** in the seven damn seas was I **moaning**?

Hell has frozen over. We better not freeze if we die and land there.

He pushed against my lips harder, and I knew I was doing the same. Before I knew it, he was grabbing the back of my hair and pulling me closer, and in less than a second, I was sitting in his lap, my hands in his hair, and our bodies pressed against one another.

I don't know how long we were making out, or how long we were being ravished by each other, but I for one think that it passed _way too quickly_.

What was this world coming to?

Breathing heavily, I brought my gaze up to his lust-filled eyes, staring back into them with my own.

Even though I was caught up in the kissing, I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"You have some explaining to do." He raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell did you **lie** to **me**?" I asked angrily, glaring at him.

* * *

**Zoro:**

I stayed impassive. _Note: Nami isn't as ignorant as I thought her to be._

_I'm screwed._

* * *

**AN: People! I think this is FINALLY finished, unless for some reason I decide to write another one, thought I doubt I will. Sorry.**

**All right, in order not to be confused, this is the order of the "Pity Trilogy", if you want to call it that. **

**1 – Pity He Was Drunk**

**2 – Pity She Was Ignorant**

**3 – Pity She Was Angry**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy.**


End file.
